De A à Z
by Tigrou19
Summary: Drabbles - Cadeau pour Suzy-san - Croisade pour ces personnages qui font partie de l'univers HP, mais qu'on oublie, bien souvent...
1. Ambrosius Flume : Les bonbons du bonheur

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Ambrosius Flume est le propriétaire de la boutique Honeydukes. Il est un ancien élève de Poudlard et membre du club de Slug.

x

* * *

_**xXx Les bonbons du bonheur xXx**_

* * *

x

Ambrosius Flume n'avait jamais été un élève assidu. Lorsqu'il avait atteint la septième année à Poudlard, ses professeurs lui avaient confié qu'il ne le devait qu'à son excellent niveau en Potions et en Botanique.

En effet, le reste n'intéressait que très peu le garçon. Il n'y avait que ces deux matières - ces arts - qui parvenaient à le sortir de sa douce torpeur.

Malgré tout, Ambrosius était très apprécié du corps enseignant. Probablement parce qu'il était capable de confectionner les meilleurs bonbons qu'ils aient jamais goûté.

Alors, quand il leur annonça, au début des Aspics, qu'il avait pour projet d'ouvrir une confiserie, cela ne surprit personne.

Ni ses camarades Pouffsouffle, qui par ailleurs raffolaient de ses sucreries, ni ses professeurs, qui trouvaient cette voix parfaite pour leur élève. Parce que chaque friandise confectionnée par Ambrosius Flume avait cette capacité de vous faire décoller. Parce que chaque bonbon créé par le garçon avait cette saveur unique qui pouvait vous faire rêver.

L'été suivant, Honeydukes était inauguré, à la plus grande joie de la populace sorcière.

x

* * *

Lundi 21 Mai - 11 h 55.


	2. Benjy Fenwick : Bloody Sunday

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Benjy Fenwick était membre du premier Ordre du Phénix et a été assassiné par les Mangemorts. Son corps a été retrouvé, découpé en petits morceaux.

x

* * *

_**xXx Bloody Sunday xXx**_

* * *

x

Benjy courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Sa baguette solidement fichée dans sa main, il zigzaguait entre les ruelles dans l'espoir de semer ces nombreux poursuivants. C'était bien là la seule chose qu'il lui restait, étant donné qu'il était trop éreinté pour transplaner.

Droite. Gauche. Accélérer. Ignorer ses poumons qui le brûlaient, ses jambes qui menaçaient de le lâcher à tout moment. Courir. Toujours plus vite.

Benjy ferma un instant les yeux, priant pour qu'il réussisse à s'en sortir. Il ne les rouvrit que quelques secondes plus tard.

Malheureusement, ces quelques secondes suffirent amplement aux Mangemorts et, dans un choc abrutissant, l'homme heurta l'épaisse musculature de l'un des leurs. Sonné, il ne put que faiblement protester lorsqu'un des partisans du Seigneur Noir récupéra sa baguette et la brisa devant lui.

« Fenwick... », exulta l'un deux, de façon mauvaise, perverse. « Enfin je t'attrape... »

Avery. Benjy sut qu'il était perdu. La nausée le prit, son coeur s'affola. C'en était fini de lui.

Le Mangemort leva sa baguette, murmura un sort, et Benjy Fenwick sombra dans un abysse de souffrance.

x

* * *

Lundi 21 Mai - 13 h 25.


	3. Charis Black : Devoir familial

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Charis Croupton née Black était une sorcière de sang pur, la fille d'Arcturus Black II et Lysandra Yaxley et la sœur de Callidora et Cedrella. Elle a épousé Caspar Croupton et le couple a eu un fils et deux filles.

* * *

_**xXx Devoir familial xXx**_

* * *

x

Pour Charis Black, peu de choses importaient.

En premier, il y avait sa sœur aînée, Cedrella. La seule personne qu'elle aimait vraiment. Si pleine de vie... Chaleureuse, aimante, souriante.

En deuxième position, il y avait son statut social. Appartenir à la très noble et très ancienne famille Black apportait sans nul doute un avantage certain sur les autres grandes familles sorcières. Cela garantissait à chaque descendant une promesse d'avenir brillant et un mariage avec une personne de son rang, une vie prospère à l'abri du besoin.

N'importe qui aurait tué pour avoir ces privilèges. N'importe qui, sauf sa propre sœur.

Charis la regardait, incrédule, alors qu'elle venait d'annoncer à leurs parents qu'elle allait épouser un... Weasley. Un traître à son sang. Un amoureux des Moldus.

Bien entendu, leurs parents ne voulurent rien entendre et Cedrella, sa très chère sœur, fut reniée. Cela sonna comme un avertissement à ses oreilles.

_« Trahis nous et tu perdras ta famille, ta fortune, ton identité. »_

Alors quand ils lui annoncèrent, quatre ans plus tard, qu'ils avaient trouvé le parfait mari pour elle, Charis se tut. Elle ne leur fit pas part de son désir d'épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait et se contenta de s'unir à Caspar Croupton et de faire son devoir.

Une seule chose comptait désormais pour Charis Black Croupton : son statut social. Et si elle devait y sacrifier son bonheur...

Tant pis.

x

* * *

Lundi 21 Mai - 17 h 40.


	4. Demelza Robins : En amour comme à la gue

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Demelza Robins étudie à Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor. Elle est poursuiveuse pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et elle est reconnue pour être particulièrement habile à esquiver les Cognards. C'est également elle qui est 'responsable' de l'empoisonnement de Ron dans le T6 (il a mangé les Chaudrons qu'elle avait envoyés à Harry).

x

* * *

_**xXx En amour comme à la guerre xXx**_

* * *

x

« Ne rêve pas trop ! », ricana Ginny. « Harry est à moi ! »

Demelza se retourna violemment, écarlate, et fit face à la rousse. Cette dernière la fixait, orageuse.

Demelza sourit ironiquement.

« Vous n'êtes pas ensemble, que je sache ! », assena-t-elle froidement.

Ginny étrécit les yeux.

« Ca n'est qu'une question de temps... », assura-t-elle. « Bientôt, il se rendra compte de son erreur et nous serons ensemble !"

Demelza eut un sourire sardonique.

« S'il avait du se rendre compte de quelque chose, vous seriez déjà ensemble depuis longtemps ! », cracha-t-elle. « Tu es tellement transparente ! »

Ginny rougit, honteuse et furieuse. La jeune fille serra les poings, à la limite de lui sauter au visage, et préféra tourner les talons en laissant échapper un son indigné.

Demelza sourit, triomphante. Elle était résolue, passionnée. Et ça n'était certainement pas une gringalette comme Weasley qui parviendrait à la dévier de son objectif !

Demelza était plus déterminée qu'elle. Elle était prête à tout. Absolument tout. Et si elle devait user d'artifices magiques...

La jeune fille haussa des épaules en ouvrant son manuel de Potions et un sourire roublard apparut lorsqu'elle atteint la page des Filtres d'Amour.

x

* * *

Mardi 22 Mai - 12 h 50.


	5. Evan Rosier : Naissance d'un monstre

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Evan Rosier était un Mangemort. Il a mutilé le nez d'Alastor Maugrey avant de se faire tuer par ce dernier lors de la première guerre des sorciers.

x

* * *

_**xXx Naissance d'un monstre xXx**_

* * *

x

Evan Rosier sourit méchamment sous son masque.

« Pitié, pitié ! », gémissait douloureusement la jeune femme qu'il tenait par les cheveux.

« La ferme, Sang-de-bourbe ! »

Sans montrer une once de regret ou de compassion envers elle, il traîna la pauvre femme Moldue sur le sol boueux du sentier menant à Lochboisdale.

« Regarde ! », lui imposa-t-il.

La femme releva le regard et se mit à gémir de plus en plus, les larmes se mettant à couleur sur son visage fatigué et mutilé. Au loin, on pouvant apercevoir les toits de chaume, brûlant vivement sous les feux que les Mangemorts avaient allumé.

« Regarde ! », répéta-t-il. « Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous, misérable vermine ! »

La jeune femme voulut se recroqueviller sur elle-même, comme pour étouffer ces paroles, mais le Mangemort ne la laissa pas faire et la bouscula rudement avant de lui cracher au visage et de la ruer de coups.

« Immonde chose... Apprends où est ta place ! », aboya-t-il, la respiration hachée suite aux coups qu'il venait de porter.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Alors, il se détourna de la dépouille de sa première victime et, avec un sourire cruel, se remit en chasse.

x

* * *

Samedi 26 Mai - 13 h 40.


	6. Fay Dunbar : Fierté personnelle

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Fay Dunbar est une sorcière Sang-Pur répartie à Gryffondor la même année que Harry & Co. Elle partage son dortoir avec Hermione, Parvati, Lavande et une cinquième fille, qui est par la suite devenue sa meilleure amie.

x

* * *

_**xXx Fierté personnelle xXx**_

* * *

x

Fay Dunbar tendit le cou, stressée. Les résultats venaient enfin de tomber... Dans quelqus instants, elle saurait si les trois années qu'elle avait passées à l'Ecole des Aurors avaient payé !

A ses côtés, Susan Bones lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. Elle avait réussi. Fay la congratula et se remit à la recherche de son nom dans la liste. Finalement, elle le trouva et son coeur s'arrêta de battre en même temps que son souffle se bloquait dans sa poitrine.

_FAY DUNBAR - RECUE, FELICITATIONS DU JURY - MAJOR DE PROMOTION._

Brusquement, elle remit à respirer. Elle avait réussi ! Elle allait être Auror ! Un hurlement de joie franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle sautait au cou de Susan, complètement hystérique. Puis Fay pensa qu'elle était major de promotion et son bonheur redoubla d'intensité.

Elle avait réalisé son rêve... Finalement, une scolarité passée à être quasiment invisible aux yeux des autres avait été bénéfique. Elle avait pleinement pu se concentrer sur ses études et mener à bien chacun des projets qu'elle avait établis.

Et elle en était plus que fière.

x

* * *

Samedi 26 Mai - 13 h 40.


	7. Gideon Prewett : Grand frère

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Gideon Prewett est le frère de Molly Weasley et de Fabian Prewett. Lui et son frère étaient membres du premier Ordre du Phénix et étaient deux des plus grands sorciers de l'époque de la première guerre des sorciers. Il fallut cinq Mangemorts pour tuer les frères Prewett, incluant Antonin Dolohov.

x

* * *

_**xXx Grand frère xXx**_

* * *

x

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Gideon Prewett était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de calme. Sagement assis aux côtés de son frère aîné, il regardait en silence les gens passer dans le couloir où ils avaient été installés.

Du haut de ses six ans, Gideon était d'un naturel joueur, rieur, roublard. Il était un enfant dégourdi, très éveillé et serait, aux dires de ses parents, un très grand sorcier quand il en aurait atteint l'âge.

Mais surtout, Gideon serait un bon grand frère. Il avait promis à Maman qu'il se serait le jour où ils avaient appris qu'ils allaient avoir une petite sœur. Gideon n'avait même pas protesté en apprenant que ce serait une fille, surprenant Maman et Papa, prenant déjà son nouveau rôle très très à coeur.

Il prendrait soin de sa petite sœur comme Fabian, son grand frère, avait pris soin de loin quand il était petit.

Un pleur de nourrisson le coupa soudain dans ses réflexions et Gideon tourna la tête, émerveillé.

Ça y était : le bébé était né.

Il était enfin grand frère.

x

* * *

Samedi 26 Mai - 14 h 35.


	8. Hestia Carrow : Prise de conscience

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Flora et Hestia Carrow sont des sœurs jumelles et élèves de la maison Serpentard dans les années 1990. Elles font partie du club de Slug. Pour le coup, il n'est pas précisé si elles sont apparentées à Alecto et Amycus Carrow, mais j'en ai pris mon parti et du coup elles sont leurs nièces.

x

* * *

_**xXx Prise de conscience xXx**_

* * *

x

Hestia Carrow se laissa choir sur le fauteuil le plus proche après avoir laissé tomber ses affaires sur le sol de son appartement. Encore une journée passée à chercher du travail se soldant par un échec cuisant. Pourtant, elle n'était pas en reste.

Après la fin de la guerre, à laquelle elle n'avait pas pris part, elle était retournée à Poudlard et avait passé ses ASPICs, qu'elle avait brillamment obtenu. Ainsi, elle avait intégré une prestigieuse école de Potions dont elle était ressortie avec une Maîtrise cinq and plus tard.

Malheureusement pour elle, si la vie estudiantine avait pu être facile, c'était une tout autre chose depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée. En effet, son patronyme ne lui facilitait pas les choses...

Ses oncle et tante, Amycus et Alecto Carrow, étaient des Mangemorts reconnus et arrêtés depuis un petit bout de temps mais continuaient de lui pourrir la vie. Notamment en effrayant ses possibles futurs employeurs, malgré ses capacités.

Amèrement, Hestia pensa qu'en plus de lui avoir pris sa soeur jumelle et ses parents, ceux qu'elle ne voulait plus appeler « famille » lui avaient pris son existence.

x

* * *

Dimanche 27 Mai - 10 h 35.


	9. Irma Pince : This place is mine

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Irma Pince est la bibliothécaire de Poudlard.

x

* * *

_**xXx This place is mine xXx**_

* * *

x

Irma Pince leva son regard acéré et scruta l'espace ouvert devant elle.

Le groupe de Pouffsouffles de troisième année travaillait tranquillement et silencieusement sur sa droite. Les Gryffondor et Serdaigle - septième année, eux - révisaient leurs ASPICs à venir dans une atmosphère studieuse.

Tout était calme, en apparence. Et pourtant, Irma sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Posant sa plume, elle se leva sans faire de bruit et contourna son bureau pour aller inspecter les rayonnages.

Elle aperçut, en passant, une table inoccupée mais pourtant utilisée : deux sacs de Serpentards étaient déposés contre l'un de ses pieds. Fronçant les sourcils, elle reprit sa marche, attentive au moindre bruit.

Deux secondes plus tard, une violente rougeur s'emparait de ses joues et sa baguette se retrouvait serrée dans sa main. Non... Ils n'osaient tout de même pas...

« Pas de bécotages dans ma bibliothèque, bande de petits dévergondés ! », rugit la vieille femme, furieuse, faisant sursauter les élèves fautifs. « Dehors ! »

Mais vraiment... Quel culot ! La bibliothèque était son territoire, et elle entendait bien le faire savoir au reste du monde.

x

* * *

Dimanche 27 Mai - 10 h 40.


	10. Jimmy Peakes : Travail et persévérance

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Jimmy Peakes est un élève de Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor. Il devient batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en Coote est son coéquipier à ce poste. Ils n'ont pas le charisme et le talent de Fred et George Weasley, mais leur jeu s'améliore au cours de l'année. Jimmy est petit, mais bien bâti, il semble avoir un coup de batte assez puissant puisqu'il réussit à faire une bosse à Harry Potter au cours des sélections.

x

* * *

_**xXx Travail et persévérance xXx**_

* * *

x

Jimmy Peakes sourit grandement, la surprise passée, réalisant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Planté devant le tableau affichant les résultats, il se sentait flotter.

Il avait réussi...

Il avait réussi. Il était intégré à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! Et dire qu'il avait douté de lui-même...

Jimmy se mit à sauter dans tous les sens et étreignit fortement Ritchie Coote, son désormais nouveau co-équipier mais déjà meilleur ami. Ils l'avaient fait ! Tous les deux, ils l'avaient fait ! Batteurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, choisis par Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley eux-mêmes !

Il n'en revenait pas.

Le jeune garçon s'empressa d'écrire une lettre à sa famille afin de les prévenir. Sa petite soeur lui arracherait les yeux s'il ne la prévenait pas le plus rapidement possible, elle le lui avait promis !

Il était tellement content ! Et fier, aussi. On lui avait assez répété qu'il ne serait jamais assez bon... Il leur montrerait, à tous ! Avec du travail et de la persévérance, on pouvait tout faire, il en était le parfait exemple.

x

* * *

Lundi 28 Mai - 12 h 30.


	11. Kevin Entwhistle : The power of love

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Kevin Entwhistle est rentré à Poudlard en 1991 et a été réparti à Serdaigle. Il est Né-Moldu.

x

* * *

_**xXx The power of love xXx**_

* * *

x

Kevin Entwhistle, Serdaigle de son état, laissa sa tête reposer lamentablement sur la table devant lui. Une heure qu'il s'acharnait sur cette maudite composition de potions ! Et il avait écrit... Oh. Trois lignes.

Pi-to-ya-ble.

Il n'y comprenait rien. Les explications de son manuel n'étaient pour lui qu'un infâme charabia mal alambiqué juste bon à lui donner le pire des maux de tête. Et ça durait depuis quatre ans.

C'était bien simple : il avait été largué dès le premier cours théorique et avait manqué de faire exploser la salle de cours dès la première heure pratique.

Il n'y pouvait rien, après tout ! Dès qu'il mettait les pieds dans les cachots, il se mettait à frissonner et il manquait de s'évanouir à chaque apparition du professeur Snape. Il n'y pouvait rien... C'était maladif.

D'ailleurs, un épouvantard prenait l'apparition de l'enseignant honnis, si jamais il se trouvait à proximité du garçon.

« Kevin ? » l'appela-t-on, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Luna Lovegood - la fille pour qui il craquait - et se mit à bafouiller stupidement.

« Tu as du mal avec tes Potions ? », questionna-t-elle gentiment.

Kevin hocha la tête, rouge pivoine.

« Je vais t'aider ! »

A la fin de la journée, sa rédaction était complètement terminée, il était plus amoureux que jamais et un sourire idiot flottait sur son visage, lumineux.

x

* * *

Lundi 28 Mai - 12 h 30.


	12. Lisa Turpin : A night for us

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Lisa Turpin est une élève de Serdaigle.

x

* * *

_**xXx A night for us… And then the entire life xXx**_

* * *

x

Lisa Turpin était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une fille plutôt banale. Blonde vénitien, yeux marrons, plutôt petite, mince, elle avait un physique passe-partout. Ses notes n'avaient rien de véritablement mirobolant malgré son affiliation à Serdaigle et elle pouvait compter ses amis sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Elle-même ne se considérait pas comme étant quelqu'un de populaire. Alors, quand Seamus Finnigan, le garçon pour qui elle craquait en secret, lui demanda d'aller au bal de Noël avec elle lors de leur seconde septième année... La jeune fille fut désarçonnée.

Son anonymat n'avait pas aidé son estime de soi à se développer, aussi Lisa ne voyait absolument pas ce que Seamus pouvait bien lui trouver. Malgré tout, elle accepta avec une joie teintée d'incrédulité.

Elle passa une magnifique soirée à ses côtés. Et Seamus lui fit la surprise, à la toute fin de celle-ci, de lui demander de sortir avec elle.

Un peu sonnée, elle répondit par l'affirmative.

Seamus l'aimait pour qui elle était vraiment et ça... Ca ne pouvait que la rendre heureuse.

x

* * *

Lundi 28 Mai - 12 h 32.


	13. Marietta Edgecombe : La maillon faible

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Marietta Edgecombe est une élève de Serdaigle. Elle est amie avec Cho Chang et est intégrée contre son gré à l'armée de Dumbledore. Lorsque sa mère risque de perdre son travail auministère de la Magie à cause de son implication dans l'armée de Dumbledore, Marietta les trahit auprès de Dolores Ombrage.

x

* * *

_**xXx Le maillon faible xXx**_

* * *

x

Marietta ressortit du bureau d'Ombrage plus abattue que jamais.

Pour faire simple, son professeur lui demandait d'abuser de la confiance que ses amis avaient placée en elle. Si elle refusait, sa mère perdrait son travail au Ministère et sa famille entière en pâtirait... Si elle coopérait, elle était assurée que la femme la laisserait en paix pour le reste de sa scolarité. Peut-être même la laisserait-elle joindre la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

La jeune Serdaigle se retrouvait donc prise entre deux feux et, même s'il était vrai qu'elle n'avait rejoint l'Armée de Dumbledore qu'à contrecœur, elle ne voulait pas trahir Cho et les autres.

Marietta avait les traîtres en horreur. Mais elle avait encore plus en horreur les gens tournant le dos à leur famille... Et sa famille représentait tout, pour elle... Ils avaient déjà perdu son père, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber dans une situation telle que celle-ci.

Alors, un soir, après une séance de l'AD, la Serdaigle prit sa décision. Pour sa mère, pour ses petits frère et soeur... Elle coopérerait.

x

* * *

Lundi 28 Mai - 12 h 35.


	14. NickQuasiSansTête : Renaissance

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête est le surnom du fantôme de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, un sorcier qui mourut décapité le 31 octobre 1492. Il reçut dans la nuque quarante-cinq coups d'une hache émoussée, mais un centimètre de peau et de tendon restant continue de relier sa tête au reste de son corps. Fantôme de Gryffondor.

x

* * *

_**xXx Renaissance xXx**_

* * *

x

Sir Nicholas de Mismy-Porpington déglutit difficilement à la vue du bourreau, armé d'une impressionnante hache, qui l'attendait sagement. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, la foule réunie pour assister à son exécution se mit à le huer et à lui jeter des fruits pourris.

Cela n'arrêta pas Sir Nicholas. Il marcha, la tête haute, jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier de bois et d'en gravir une à une les marches. Il fixa un instant les badauds réunis là avant de finalement venir poser sa tête sur le billot prévu à cet effet.

Quelques secondes passèrent, la foule se tut, l'estomac de Sir Nicholas se retourna violemment. Le premier coup survint alors, incisif, abysse de douleur, suivi de très près par le second... Quarante-cinq coups au total.

Vouloir aider sa bien-aimée Lady Grieve lui avait valu la mort par décapitation... Pas tout à fait, constata-t-il cependant en arrivant dans l'autre monde, en voyant que sa tête restait attachée à son corps par un centimètre de peau et de tendon. Risible. Mais Sir Nicholas décida d'en prendre son partie et d'en rire.

Ainsi naquit donc Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

x

* * *

Lundi 28 Mai - 17 h 45.


	15. Olympe Maxime : Correspondance

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Olympe Maxime est la directrice de l'Académie de magie deBeauxbâtons. Son moyen de transport préféré lorsqu'elle voyage avec ses élèves est un grand carrosse bleu transporté par des palominos ailés, qu'elle élève elle-même. Elle est réputée pour sa grande taille car elle a du sang de géant, même si elle se refuse à le croire.

x

* * *

_**xXx Correspondance xXx**_

* * *

x

Olympe Maxime, très respectée Directrice de l'Ecole de Magie Beauxbatons, alla ouvrir la fenêtre de son bureau, à laquelle tapait une magnifique chouette aux plumes brunes et rousses.

Surprise, elle tendit le bras et l'animal vint s'y percher, levant la patte pour lui faciliter l'accès à la missive qu'elle transportait.

Avec des gestes doux, Olympe détacha la lettre et vint déposer la chouette sur un perchoir avant de lui présenter de l'eau ainsi quelques graines. Puis, à pas lents, elle alla prendre place dans son fauteuil, et décacheta l'enveloppe blanche.

Elle en ressortit un parchemin semblant avoir été froissé puis remit en l'état avant d'être envoyé. L'encre qui le recouvrait avait coulé par endroits, rendant certaines parties de l'écriture - maladroite à la base - complètement illisible.

Mais un sourire chaleureux étira tout de même ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut l'expéditeur de la lettre.

Hagrid... Ce cher Hagrid. Si prompt à la faire rire et sourire...

Olympe lut donc en silence, tantôt émue, tantôt rieuse, avant d'attraper à son tour plume et parchemin, afin de lui répondre.

x

* * *

Mercredi 20 Juin - 18 h 15.


	16. Poppy Pomfresh : Vocation

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Madame Pomfresh est l'infirmière de Poudlard. C'est une femme charmante mais très stricte, et très concernée par l'état de ses patients.

x

* * *

_**xXx Vocation xXx**_

* * *

x

Poppy Pomfresh venait tout juste d'être nommée officiellement infirmière de Poudlard lorsqu'un énorme accident de Potions eut lieu. Son infirmerie accueillit pas moins de quinze élèves simultanément, essentiellement Pouffsouffle et Gryffondor, nécessitant tous des soins et une vigilance constants.

La jeune fille, fraîchement diplômée de l'Ecole Supérieure de Medicomagie de Londres, passait son temps à voler de lit et lit, administrant çà et là des anti-douleurs, des Potions de Sommeil Sans Rêve ou du Poussos.

Elle n'avait encore jamais vu ça - et elle avait fait ses stages dans l'unité des urgences de Sainte Mangouste !

Les élèves se plaignaient en continu, geignaient qu'ils avaient trop mal, qu'ils s'ennuyaient, qu'ils voulaient sortir. Mais Poppy tenait bon, trouvant un argument valable faisant face à chacune de leurs petites crises d'adolescents.

Et quand venait enfin le soir, clôturant une dure journée de travail, la jeune femme se disait que, malgré leurs cris et leurs jérémiades, tout ceci en valait la peine. Parce qu'elle était à sa place, au bon endroit au bon moment.

Parce que c'était là sa seule vocation.

x

* * *

Mercredi 20 Juin - 18 h 20.


	17. Quirinus Quirell : Prise de pouvoir

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal en 1991-1992, prit une année sabbatique avant 1991 (probablement l'année scolaire 1990-1991) et se rendit en Albanie pour faire des expériences, traitant avec des créatures maléfiques et la magie noire. Il y rencontra Voldemort, qui déforma son esprit pour qu'il prenne la voie du Mal. Quirrell devint l'hôte et l'esclave de Voldemort, privé de son corps. Il porta alors un turban violet pour dissimuler le visage de Voldemort qui se trouvait alors à l'arrière de sa tête. Lorsque Voldemort fut vaincu, il abandonna Quirrell, le laissant mourir.

x

* * *

_**xXx Prise de pouvoir xXx**_

* * *

x

Quirinus gémit misérablement, en tentant de gesticuler. On lui avait pourtant promis que ça serait rapide et indolore !

« Allez, reste tranquille, stupide Veracrasse ! », lui intima-t-on sèchement.

Il avisa la baguette pointée sur lui et entreprit de limiter ses mouvements : c'était capital pour la suite de l'opération, il le savait. Tout dépendait de son état d'agitation. Plus il bougeait et plus il y avait de risques que la "fusion" ne réussisse pas. Et pourtant, il avait tellement envie que ça fonctionne !

Ainsi, il pourrait leur montrer, à tous... Oh oui ! Il leur prouverait de quoi il était véritablement capable ! Après des années passées à supporter leurs moqueries et les humiliations en public, il serait enfin apte à leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce !

Quirinus sourit perfidement. Il n'était véritablement plus qu'à un cheveu de réussir à regagner sa dignité perdue.

« Ca y est, le transfert est terminé ! », lui apprit-on alors, et ses entraves se relâchèrent.

On approcha un miroir de son visage et Quirinus tourna la tête.

Là, dans le reflet, Voldemort ouvrit les yeux, promesses de futurs massacres à venir, et Quirinus sourit.

x

* * *

Mercredi 20 Juin - 18 h 20.


	18. Rita Skeeter : Liberté de presse

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Rita Skeeter est une journaliste travaillant pour _La Gazette du sorcier_. Elle est connue pour sa manie de déformer tous ses textes à son avantage. Elle rédige ses articles grâce à une Plume à Papote. Elle est également une auteur a succès qui a publié des biographies.

x

* * *

_**xXx Liberté de presse xXx**_

* * *

x

« Hé, Skeeter ! Toujours en train d'écrire ton torchon ? »

Rita serra les dents. 8h30 : la journée venait à peine de débuter et les railleries commençaient déjà. Comme la veille. Comme l'avant-veille.

Comme tous les jours depuis le début de sa première année.

Un pli amer barra ses lèvres : personne n'avait jamais appris à apprécier son don, ni la façon dont elle se démenait pour apporter des informations importantes au peuple. Personne n'avait jamais compris sa passion pour le journalisme, ni pourquoi elle faisait ce qu'elle faisait.

« Fais gaffe, Skeeter ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter de saloperies sur mon compte, sinon ça va mal se passer ! »

Tout le monde lui rabachait ça, ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'elle avait révélé la 'vérité' sur la disparition de Gideon et Fabian Prewett.

« Les gens ont le droit de savoir ! La presse est libre ! »

« Surtout pas au détriment de la vie des autres, jamais ! »

Rita avait haussé des épaules, désinvolte, peu concernée.

Elle était dans son droit. Cela ne l'éclaboussait pas. Ils finiraient par comprendre, tous, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle leur montrerait.

x

* * *

Vendredi 22 Juin - 11 h 15.


	19. Sue Li : Magie enfantine

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Sue Li est une Sang-Mêlée qui est entrée à Poudlard en 1991. Elle a été répartie à Serdaigle.

x

* * *

_**xXx Magie enfantine xXx**_

* * *

x

Sue Li écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle descendit du Poudlard Express. Un grand sourire barra son visage et son regard se mit à scintiller de mille feux à la vue du chateau ainsi illuminé.

A petits pas, elle avança, toujours fascinée par l'école, et elle faillit s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol mouillé lorsqu'elle trébucha maladroitement. Elle fut rattrapée in-extremis par Hagrid, qui la remit sur ses pieds en deux secondes, et qui lui tendit un sourire encourageant.

Le trajet en barque s'effectua sans encombre, et Sue put enfin découvrir le château de plus près. Son impatience grandit davantage encore. Elle était tellement pressée de pouvoir faire découvrir son nouvel environnement à ses parents et à son petit frère ! Sa mère, non-sorcière ; son père, ayant fait ses études à Durmstrang ; son frère, pas encore en âge de la rejoindre...

Elle était la première à Poudlard. Sa famille lui manquait atrocement... Mais elle souriait tout de même. Parce qu'elle découvrait, à ce moment-là, l'endroit qui lui servirait de maison pour les sept années à venir, et où elle découvrirait des choses magnifiques.

x

* * *

Vendredi 22 Juin - 11 h 15.


	20. Théodore Nott : Trop d'informations

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Theodore Nott est un élève de Serpentard en même année queHarry Potter. Il a été élevé par son père, très âgé, veuf et Mangemort.

**Note bis : **Ce drabble est classé UA pour la partie 'Mangemort'.

x

* * *

_**xXx Trop d'informations pour un vieil homme xXx**_

* * *

x

Monsieur Nott était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli dans sa vie.

Il avait épousé la femme qu'il avait aimée contre la volonté de ses parents, avait refusé de devenir un Mangemort, avait bâti son empire de ses propres mains... Et surtout, il avait eu un fils, qu'il avait élevé lui-même et qui était devenu quelqu'un de bien.

Théodore était promis à un brillant avenir, aux côtés d'une charmante jeune fille de bonne famille. Il avait déjà commencé les négociations avec les parents de la petite et Théodore semblait l'apprécier.

D'ailleurs, les bruits provenant de sa chambre alors qu'il passait juste à côté le lui prouvaient et...

Une minute. Nott père colla son oreille à la porte. Rougit. Blêmit. Enfonça la porte. Tomba nez à... fesse avec Théodore.

« Oh, salut P'pa ! », fit-il désinvolte, pas du tout gêné par sa nudité.

« Bonjour, monsieur Nott ! », fit... L'Autre.

Roux. Un Weasley ?

« P'pa ? », appela Théodore, rhabillé. « Je te présente Charlie. Mon fiancé. »

Ah ?

Monsieur Nott s'évanouit.

« P'pa ? Papa ! »

Trop d'informations avaient eu raison de lui, apparemment.

x

* * *

Vendredi 22 Juin - 11 h 15.


	21. Ursula Black : Divergence

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Ursula Black née Flint était une sorcière de sang pur et l'épouse dePhineas Nigellus Black, un directeur de Poudlard. Le couple a eu cinq enfants : Sirius II, Arcturus II, Belvina, Cygnus II et Phineas II.

x

* * *

_**xXx Divergence xXx**_

* * *

x

Ursula Flint était promise à un bel avenir.

Née avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche, instruite par les meilleures précepteurs d'Angleterre, inscrite à Poudlard puis répartie dans la noble Maison Serpentard, la jeune fille avait tout pour elle. Son intelligence n'avait d'égale que sa beauté resplendissante, et Ursula le savait et en abusait.

Elle faisait la fierté de ses parents, qui n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'avoir qu'un seul enfant. Son père clamait haut et fort que sa princesse, sa petite fille était la meilleure enfant dont on puisse rêver. Elle était simplement parfaite, et s'accommodait de tout ce qu'il exigeait d'elle.

Jusqu'au jour où il aborda le sujet d'une plus que probable union avec la famille Black. Ursula connaissait le garçon en question. Il était rustre, vulgaire, immoral, répugnant, obscène. Mais tout ceci était équilibré par le fait qu'il était un Black, précédé d'une réputation sans faille.

Elle eut beau tempêter, rien n'y fit.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Ursula Flint, désormais future Black, n'eut pas voix au chapitre.

x

* * *

Vendredi 22 Juin - 11 h 15.


	22. Vincent Crabbe : Au péril de sa vie

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Vincent Crabbe était un élève de Serpentard, ami de Drago Malefoyet Gregory Goyle. Il fut tué par son propre sortilège de Feudeymon le 2 mai 1998 dans la Salle sur Demande. Son père est un Mangemort.

**Situation : **UA. Tomes un à six pris en compte.

x

* * *

_**xXx Au péril de sa vie xXx**_

* * *

x

Vincent jeta un regard grave à la fillette qui courait en riant à quelques mètres de lui. Un soupir lui échappa. Il était éreinté physiquement et moralement. Ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été de tout repos...

« Grand frère, dépêche-toi ! »

Vincent esquissa un vague sourire à son attention et reprit sa marche.

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop, Katniss, c'est dangereux. »

Ça l'était à chaque instant de la journée, depuis...

Depuis que Vincent avait enlevé sa sœur cadette.

Sa petite sœur, ayant atteint l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, mais n'ayant jamais reçu sa lettre d'admission... Plongeant ainsi la famille Crabbe dans le déshonneur le plus total.

Vincent se fichait de tout ça. Lui-même était à la limite d'être un Cracmol, ses dons magiques étant plus que limités. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de voir Katniss vivante, et autant que possible en bonne santé.

Alors il l'avait emmenée loin, très loin. Elle était une petite fille fragile, mais pleine de vitalité et de malice.

Et il entendait bien qu'elle le reste aussi longtemps que possible.

Au péril de sa vie, s'il le fallait.

x

* * *

Vendredi 22 Juin - 11 h 20.


	23. Wilhelmina GobePlanche : Page tournée

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche est professeur suppléant de soins aux créatures magiques à Poudlard.

x

* * *

_**xXx Une page se tourne xXx**_

* * *

x

Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche se retourna une dernière fois vers ce qui avait été ses appartements pendant les quinze dernières années.

Son regard passa sur le canapé du salon, où elle avait passé de nombreuses soirées à lire confortablement installée, puis dériva vers le manteau de la cheminée, qui avait abritée ses quelques souvenirs familiaux.

Avec un soupir à la fois ému et triste, elle quitta les appartements et prit la direction du Grand Hall. Sur son chemin, elle croisa quelques élèves qui la saluèrent poliment, souriant. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et ne put que hocher solennellement la tête.

Elle arriva enfin dans le Hall et s'arrêta brièvement devant les portes menant à la Grande Salle. C'était l'heure du dîner, ses collègues enseignants l'attendaient probablement pour lui dire au revoir mais Wilhelmina décida de ne pas les rejoindre.

Quitter Poudlard était déjà suffisamment difficile pour quelqu'un qui y avait passé le tiers de sa vie. Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'aimait pas les adieux. Pas plus que les embrassades et les pleurs. Or, elle savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait si jamais elle franchissait la lourde double porte.

Alors, lentement et avec un autre soupir triste, la vieille femme reprit ses bagages en main et se dirigea vers la sortie du château en pensant qu'une autre page se tournait.

La meilleure, cette fois-ci.

x

* * *

Vendredi 22 Juin - 11 h 20.


	24. Xenophilius Lovegood : Une petite main

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Xenophilius Lovegood est le rédacteur en chef ainsi que l'éditeur du _Chicaneur_, un journal loufoque et complètement farfelu, s'inspirant en grande partie de faits réels qu'il se réapproprie par la suite. C'est également le père de Luna Lovegood. Il s'occupe seul de sa fille depuis la mort tragique de son épouse.

x

* * *

_**xXx La paume d'une petite main xXx**_

* * *

x

Xenophilius Lovegood embrassa doucement sa femme endormie avant de se diriger vers le berceau installé près du lit. Précautionneusement, il replaça la couverture rose qui avait glissé sur le nourrisson et vint placer un doux baiser sur son front, en faisant attention à ne le réveiller.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être aussi... Heureux. C'était un sentiment de plénitude constant qui ne le quittait depuis que Luna était née.

Luna. Son enfant. Sa petite fille qui, à peine deux heures après sa naissance, avait enroulée sa petite paume autour du doigt de son père, émerveillé et troublé par ses magnifiques iris bleus.

Xenophilius regretterait toujours de n'avoir pas été là au moment crucial. Il se lamenterait toujours de ne pas avoir assisté à sa naissance, retenu par un éminent spécimen de Ronflak Cornu. Il avait transplané en urgence, trop tard pour voir naître son petit miracle.

Mais ça n'était pas réellement grave, se dit le jeune père. Il serait là à chaque moment important de sa fille : ses premières dents, ses premiers pas, ses premiers incidents de magie...

Et ça, il le lui avait promis.

x

* * *

Vendredi 22 Juin - 11 h 20.


	25. Yaxley : Trépas

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Yaxley est un Mangemort. Lors de la deuxième guerre des sorciers, il devient directeur du Département de la justice magique du ministère de la Magie. Il participe à la bataille de Poudlard, lors de laquelle il se fait battre par Lee Jordan et George Weasley.

x

* * *

_**xXx Trépas xXx**_

* * *

x

Yaxley plongea sur la droite in extremis. Le sort rouge passa à un cheveu de lui et alla s'écraser sur un de ses compagnons Mangemorts qui s'effondra en hurlant de douleur, du sang se mettant à couler au niveau de ses yeux.

De rage, il se releva et cracha au sol avant de se remettre en position de combat. Il avait sous-estimé ces deux gosses, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Il tenta de faire un pas un avant mais grimaça lorsqu'il reposa le pied au sol : il avait mal chuté et s'était foulé la cheville.

Ses adversaires, un Weasley et son copain noir, durent s'en rendre compte car ils s'entre-regardèrent avant de sourire diaboliquement. L'un des deux partit d'un côté, l'autre se remit à le bombarder de sort. Yaxley put gérer pendant quelques minutes avant d'être essoufflé ; sa cheville ne lui laissait pas d'occasion de fuite.

C'en était fini de lui. Autant faire les choses en grand, non ?

« Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! », cria-t-il en tentant un Avada sur le Weasley.

Il le rata. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

x

* * *

Dimanche 24 Juin - 14 h 55.


	26. Zacharias Smith : Les apparences

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter

**Titre :** De A à Z.

**Genre :** Recueil de drabbles de 200 mots chacun portant sur les personnages oubliés, secondaires, tertiaires voir quaternaires de HP. Chaque lettre est le début du prénom d'un personnage non connu/oublié.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Zacharias Smith est un élève de Poufsouffle dans les années 1990et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Il est également membre de l'armée de Dumbledore mais il ne participe pas à la bataille de Poudlard.

x

* * *

_**xXx Les apparences trompeuses xXx**_

* * *

x

Zacharias était un Pouffsouffle assez connu au sein de la population estudiantine de Poudlard.

Ses amis proches disaient de lui qu'il était travailleurs, intelligent et excessivement loyal (trois traits qui caractérisaient sa maison). Les autres élèves pourraient le qualifier d'amical et d'enjoué, en plus d'innocent ou d'inoffensif, en rapport avec ses relations avec les plus jeunes qui lui rappelaient ses nombreux petits frères et soeurs.

Seulement voilà : Zacharias était comme l'eau qui dort. Il observait en silence, laissait ses oreilles traîner ici et là, sans que personne ne s'en méfie jamais. Ça faisait de lui un adversaire somme toute redoutable et imperturbable, qu'on ne voulait absolument pas se mettre à dos.

Certains élèves en avaient déjà fait les frais et se refusaient dorénavant tout contact avec le garçon sous peur de voir ressortir un élément obscur lui permettant de les faire chanter.

Quand il y pensait, le Pouffsouffle souriant sournoisement et ricanait ironiquement, attitude digne d'un Serpentard.

Zacharias Smith n'avait que l'air innocent et inoffensif, et chaque personne s'en prenant à lui ou à ses proches l'apprenait à ses dépends.

x

* * *

Dimanche 24 Juin - 14 h 55.


End file.
